


Without Saying Goodbye

by kinkykitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykitsune/pseuds/kinkykitsune
Summary: Stiles leaves to mend the last pieces of his heart.Hey guys, I... well...," Stiles rubs his hands over his face, "I hate to say this but uh... this will be my last video. I apologize to all my viewers, especially those who have been with me from the beginning.





	Without Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I was having writer's block on my other story and was feeling the itch to get some words out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy in the meantime between time.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Let me know in the comments below if something doesn't make sense.
> 
> I don't own none of the trademarked things in this story.

_Hey guys, I... well...," Stiles rubs his hands over his face, "I hate to say this but uh... this will be my last video. I apologize to all my viewers, especially those who have been with me from the beginning._

_I want to tell you guys the reason why I'm leaving is something amazing, like I got a movie deal like some of my fellow YouTube star, but it's not that great._

_I uh... fell in love. I know you guys come for my poetry and crazy skits, but this is something that I can't continue and pretend to be otherwise. He's um, he's my friend and part of my pack and I can't hide my feelings anymore. So I'm going to leave and I hope that over time I can come back. I'll miss everyone but I'll miss him especially._

_I'd rather leave than worry about if he'd ever return my feelings or if he'd love me as much as I love him. I worry that I wont fit into his life and he'd keep me safely placed in the friend zone. I just want to be his and for him to be mine. But just because he's my mate doesn't mean I'm his._

_This world we live in, I know, that I'm not the only one in this situation. So I'm leaving. I can't see him in love with someone else again. Being with someone else again so I'm leaving... I'm leaving with what pieces of my heart I have left. So I apologize to ya'll and I hope you guys find another fun channel to watch or you can check out my boy Scotty's channel for all things Were._

_So, if you're seeing this, I'm sorry Derek but this my goodbye."_

Stiles cut the video off and set the upload date for tomorrow. He knew that he'd be long gone before it even uploaded and he wont have to answer to the pack anymore. Stiles didn't want to leave, really he didn't, but when Derek brought Stacy home, it was the last straw. Stiles saw the look in Derek's eyes when he looked at Stacy when she wasn't looking and it broke the last tender part of Stiles' heart.

Stiles grabbed the last few shirts on his bed and packed them into his suitcase. He had dinner with his dad later and he wanted to spend as much time with him before he left early the next morning.

Stiles threw his keys in bowl by the door when he returned from dinner. It hurt his heart to tell his father bye for now. But they both know that when Stiles was settled his dad was coming to see him.

Sleep had not come easy that night and when Stiles left the next day he had his biggest mug of coffee he owned filled filled to the top. Roscoe was packed and ready from the day before, so Stiles just tossed his bag in the front seat and drove out of Beacon Hills.

~□■□■~

Stiles had been in Denver for a few months when there a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting company yet. The friends he made while working at the local coffee shop that he lived above, weren't coming for another few hours. He also knew that his dad wasn't scheduled to arrive until next week.

Stiles placed the cup he'd just finished washing into the drying rack and went to answer the door. He didn't look through the peephole so he was surprised to see Derek standing on the other side.

“Derek?”

“You left.”

 

“Uh...”

 

“You fucking left Stiles.”

 

“Derek,” Stiles sighed, “would you please come in. I'm not doing this in the hallway.” Stiles turn towards his living room without shutting the door. He heard the door shut and hoped that Derek stayed on the other side.

He wasn't that lucky. Stiles never really liked awkward silences it bothered more than not knowing answers to questions.

“How did you find me?”

“Danny. He, he, uh hacked your dad's phone since you changed your number.”

“Oh. Why are you here Derek?”

Derek didn't meet his eyes while he waited for the answer. Stiles didn't really want to know but he was here now and Stiles wasn't rude, so he waited.

“You left.”

 

“You said that.”

 

“You left Stiles and you didn't tell anyone.”

 

“I told my dad.” Stiles knew he was being petulant but he couldn't look at his mate and know that he still wasn't over him. That the bond had yet to dissolve.

“The pack Stiles! You didn't tell the pack.” Derek roared. “You left without saying goodbye... to me.” Derek finished on a whisper.

Stiles head swung up when he heard the last part. He didn't know how to respond. It was hard to breathe and things became blurry. It took a minute before Stiles realized that he was crying.

Silence sat as a wall between them while tears fell between the two. It carried on for more time than Stiles was comfortable with.

“I did.” Stiles said quietly. “I said goodbye. I said goodbye to you.”

“I know. I saw. I saw Stiles.” Derek whispered like he was afraid to break the tension in the room. “Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I tried, so many times over the years but every time I got the courage to say something, you... you'd show up with someone. There was Chris and Rachel and...” Stiles swallowed before he continued, “and then Stacy and I couldn't wait anymore. I couldn't always be your friend.” Stiles couldn't stay any longer in the apartment so he left. He grabbed his keys and left Derek standing in his living room.

He made it a block away from his apartment when his arm was grabbed and he was spun around.

“Stop running away dammit. I came here for you, Stiles. I came here to find my mate and I need you to stop running away from me.”

“You wha-”

“Can't you see that I'm chasing you and you just keep running away and my wolf is going crazy and I just... I need you to stay. Just stay in one place so I can, so I can love you dammit.”

“You said mate. Wait I'm your mate? How? When?”

“That's what I'm trying to tell you.”

“But Stacy...”

“Was an ex from New York that was in town and I wanted her to meet everyone but you left before I could introduce her to you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Derek replied with a smirk.

“So, I'm your mate and you love me? And you came here to find me.”

“Yes.”

 

“And I ran before you could tell me?”

 

“Again yes.”

 

“And you never told me because...”

 

“For the same reason you didn't tell me. I didn't know how and you were with Jeremy.”

“Derek that was years ago.”

“ I know. And I'm sorry.”

Stiles just nodded his head, stepped around Derek, and headed back towards his apartment weaving through the crowd of people that lined the sidewalk.

“Will you stop running away?” Derek called from behind as he tried to catch up without shoving people out of the way.

Stiles had barely made it to his door when Derek caught up with him. He tossed his keys onto the railing and left the door open for Derek to enter.

“Stiles, you can't keep running from me.”

Stiles dipped his head and said, “I know, I just didn't want our first kiss to be on the side walk.”

It took Derek a minute to catch up with his words while Stiles stepped into the space between them. Stiles watched as a series of emotions pass over Derek's face before he responded.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Stiles said closing the gap between them. 

The kiss, when it came, was perfect.


End file.
